¿Contigo? ¡Ni en sueños!
by sMoKa
Summary: Madder es un delincuente infiltrado en la policía carcelaria de Michigan, y la única prueba que demuestra su culpabilidad está ubicada en su propia mente. ¿Podrán Eames y Ariadna trabajar en equipo para conseguirla? Diferentes POV.
1. Tras dos años

**N/A:**** Esta historia (o mejor dicho, la idea de esta historia), nació de la simpatía que tengo por este personaje tan curioso y singular, Eames. A veces, escribimos sobre nuestros personajes favoritos para descubrir más sobre ellos. No puedo asegurar de dar con la misma identidad, es más, ¡me parece imposible lograrlo! I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes y todo menos la historia pertenece a Cristopher Nolan, director de la película (bueno, y a sus ayudantes también).**

-I-

_Tras dos años…_

Ariadna observaba con desgana el plato de ternera que su madre le había puesto delante pocos minutos antes. Últimamente había perdido el gusto por la carne y algunas hortalizas. Picoteó algunos garbanzos y encendió la tele de la salita. En las noticias, un hombre había tirado a su mujer por la terraza desde el tercer piso. La mujer había logrado sobrevivir milagrosamente a la caída. Cuando la cara del machista apareció en la pantalla y se comentaba la fecha del juicio, el móvil de Ariadna emitió un zumbido, acompañado por las vibraciones. Un rápido vistazo a la pantalla antes de contestar le informó que le llamaba Cobb. Cogió el plato de la mesa para asegurarse de que su madre no le molestara, y se encerró en su dormitorio.

-¡Cobb! ¿Qué hay?

-¿Cómo estás, Ariadna?

-Bien. Lo de siempre.

-¿Qué tal con Miles? No te pondrá muchos deberes, ¿verdad?- al otro lado de la línea se oyeron risillas.

-Me subestimas, Dom. _Era_ la mejor en mi clase. Además, ahora he empezado unas prácticas de dibujo técnico, ya no voy a la universidad.

-Cierto, se me había olvidado. Escucha, necesito que vengas al almacén lo antes que puedas. Te necesitamos para…

-¿…un nuevo encargo?

-Me temo que sí. Creo que tendrás que ausentarte algún tiempo de lo que estás haciendo…

-No te preocupes. Pronto serán vacaciones de Navidad, así que tendré tiempo. Es estupendo.

-Perfecto. Ven lo antes posible.

-¡Nos vemos!

Cuando Ariadna colgó, su humor había dado un vuelco. Limpió el plato sin pensar en las calorías u otras tonterías, y se vistió para salir.

-Mamá, me voy a dar una vuelta por el parque a ehm… echarme la siesta- reprimió una risilla -Vuelvo a la hora de cenar, o quizás más tarde.

Desde el lavabo le llegó una aprobación de su madre, con lo que la chica se apresuró a salir por la puerta. En noviembre, el frío en la calle era incomparable con el resto del año. Los árboles de su calle estaban totalmente pelados.

Eames se había adentrado en un sueño ligero cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Estaba estirado en la reposera bajo una sombrilla, en una playa del sur de Méjico. Sólo llevaba un bañador, y su piel había adquirido un suave tono oscuro, como era propio ver por aquella zona centroamericana. Se había permitido un viajecito de relajación después de las semanas en Francia, donde había currado (a pesar de que no le hacía falta trabajar) en un centro de menores con problemas. No sabía exactamente cómo había llegado a parar en _Grenoble_, una ciudad cerca de los Alpes, al este. El caso era que quería probar una temporada viviendo sin cubrir sus necesidades con movidas ilegales, como llevaba haciendo casi toda su vida. A penas había aguantado un mes y medio en aquel centro, donde unos majaras y drogadictos no paraban de insultarle en francés e impedirle concentrarse en su trabajo, que sólo consistía en asistir como ayudante a los profesores de aquellas furias, pues estaban bastante sobrecargados. Después de tener más de una discusión con uno de los profesores, descubrió que ya nada le unía con aquel trabajo. Había perdido el interés, aunque le pagaran bien. Se largó al día siguiente a Méjico, donde rehusó todas las ofertas de visitas a museos o demás turismo cultural y se fue directo a un hotel de la playa, donde reservó una reposera para un mes. Y allí se quedaba todo el día, durmiendo o leyendo revistas de cotilleos. No se aburría, aunque sabía que no tardaría en perder la paciencia de hacer tanto el vago. De vez en cuando flirteaba con alguna mujer, pero eran todas bastante sosas, y la mayoría estaban casadas. Las noches en aquel pueblo tampoco eran muy apasionantes.

Frunció el ceño al ver el número de Cobb, y respondió con un gruñido.

-¿Hola? ¿Eames, eres tú?

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-Siento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero necesitamos tu ayuda en un asunto.

Era previsible que Cobb lo llamara por trabajo -¿Cómo sabes que tengo vacaciones?

Oyó una carcajada al otro lado de la línea que reconoció al instante. Era Arthur -¿Y cuándo no las tiene?

-¡Dile a ese idiota que se ponga!

-No hay tiempo para discusiones, Eames, tienes que venir enseguida a Nueva York. Te esperamos.

-Un momento - dijo Eames, y le guiñó el ojo a una camarera en bikini que le ofrecía un refresco –No gracias, nena.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, memo?- sonó Cobb irritado.

-Olvídalo. No hablaba contigo- la chica se despidió con una sonrisa deslumbrante y se fue. Eames la siguió con la mirada -¿Cuál es el premio?

-Aproximadamente la mitad de lo que ganamos hace dos años. Ven _ya_- colgó.

Eames tiró el móvil sobre la toalla y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza con un escandaloso bostezo. Se temía que no podía ni darse un último baño. No se dio mucha prisa en recoger sus cosas, ducharse, pagar en recepción y coger un taxi para llegar al aeropuerto. El próximo vuelo a Nueva York salía en tres horas. Se buscó un casino cerca del aeropuerto y jugó durante dos horas, saliendo del local con el monedero lleno y una sonrisa pícara. La suerte nunca lo abandonaba.

Ariadna llegó a las siete en punto al almacén. Desde su casa había un buen trecho hasta el barrio medio abandonado a las afueras de Manhattan.

-Hola, Ariadna- le saludó Arthur, que apareció al lado en cuanto traspasó la puerta trasera.

-¡Arthur!- la joven sorprendió con un abrazo.

Cobb apareció no mucho más tarde, regalándole a la chica su ancha sonrisa.

-Cuánto me alegro de veros- comentó ella -Hace más de dos meses que no sé nada de vosotros.

-No ha habido más encargos hasta ahora de…- hizo una mueca –ya sabes, más arriba.

-Esta vez es diferente- intervino Arthur.

-¿En qué sentido?

-En que no iremos todos- comentó Cobb con expresión seria.

-¿Ah, no? En ese caso… ¿quién irá conmigo?- preguntó Ariadna con brillo en los ojos.

-Eames- Arthur puso mala cara, como si de verdad fuera una tragedia internacional - Te compadezco, Ariadna.

Cobb puso los ojos en blanco –Sabes que sólo él puede hacerlo, Arthur. Él es el mejor extractor, después de mí.

-Bah, no tiene nada de especial, en realidad- bufó Arthur –Podría acompañarla yo, así nos ahorraríamos sus plegarias y comentarios inteligentes- ironizó.

-Imaginación- sonrió Cobb. Ni Arthur ni Ariadna comprendieron del todo lo que quería decir con eso – Ya está bien de contratiempos- miró su reloj de muñeca –Eames no tardará mucho en llegar, esperemos. Escucha, la razón por la que os necesitamos a vosotros dos…

Eames salió malhumorado de la terminal dos, y se dirigió a la parada de taxis. Estaba acostumbrado a viajar en primera clase, pero esta vez todos los asientos ya se habían reservado, así que no le había quedado más remedio que sentarse con una abuela al lado que no paraba de insistir en entablar una conversación con él.

El conductor del taxi resultó ser un gordinflón con bigote, que no dijo ni pío desde que Eames le dio la dirección a la que debía dirigirse. 'Buen chico' pensó Eames. Abrió la ventanilla y dejó que el refrescante viento del atardecer de la Vieja Nueva York le quitara el calor que había traído consigo desde Méjico. Así la llamaba. Vieja Nueva York. Se había recorrido de pequeño casi todos los barrios de la ciudad, pero aunque había pasado allí gran parte de su vida, nunca la consideraría su querido hogar. Nada de _home, sweet home_.

Bajó del taxi a las ocho y media, dándole al conductor cinco pavos de propina, por estar bien calladito.

Llegó a la roída construcción que se había convertido en el nuevo lugar de reunión del grupo de agentes de Cobb. Dejó el escaso equipaje de mano –una maleta- sobre una mesa al entrar al establecimiento. Divisó a los dos viejos conocidos y la chica arquitecta sentados en taburetes, que interrumpieron la conversación para recibir al recién llegado.

-Espero que la paga sea como has dicho, Cobb, y no haya venido en vano- sonrió Eames.

Éste caminó hacia él y le dio una palmada en la espalda –Te ves viejo, colega. Dime, ¿no habrás vuelto a los trabajos sucios?

-Sabes que dejé el mercado negro mucho antes del trabajito de Fischer, Cobb. Por cierto, te ves más gordo. Te sugiero una dieta mejicana, que precisamente…

-Calla, calla- rió Cobb.

-Bueno, sabes que no estoy por gusto aquí, ¿no? No me gusta nada este lugar. Así que cumplo la maldita misión, me das la pasta y me largo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil para que te fueras y dejaras de estorbar pronto.

-¡Arthur! Yo también me alegro de verte, _dear best friend_.

-Cuánto tiempo, Eames- le habló Ariadna sin levantarse de su silla.

-Eh, ¡nuestra pequeña arquitecta!- espetó Eames con gracia -¿Qué tal las clases?

Ella le contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

-Vayamos al trabajo. Calla y escucha lo que te digo, Eames, esto es de vital importancia. Ariadna te acompañará en la misión, iréis los dos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Eames. Echó un vistazo a la joven arquitecta –No quiero estar haciendo de canguro mientras trabajo.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- protestó Ariadna con desaprobación.

-¿No crees que tengo razón?- Eames disimuló estar sorprendido.

-¡Basta! Eames, ¡cierra el pico!- se encolerizó Cobb.

-¿Ves como mejor voy yo?- intervino Arthur. Eames le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

-Vale, vale. Soy todo oídos, _jefe_.

Cuando por fin el silencio tomó lugar en aquél tenso ambiente, Cobb inspiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

_Continuará…_


	2. Estrategia

-II-

_Estrategia_

-Sabemos que un pez gordo, un tal Dick Madder -criminal buscado en todo el continente por ser principal sospechoso de estar implicado en más de quince casos de asesinatos- se ha colado en los altos cargos de la policía de cárceles de Michigan usando falsos pasaporte y carné de identidad, que pertenecían a alguna de sus víctimas. La misión consiste en, tras identificarlo, adormecerlo y extraer la información necesaria, una _prueba_, de su mente que pruebe quién es realmente y entregarlo a la policía. ¿Preguntas hasta ahora?

-Un momento- dijo Ariadna -¿Qué tipo de prueba es la que debemos extraer?

-No estamos seguros- dijo Cobb encogiéndose de hombros –Pero sabemos al cien por cien que hay _algo_ que sirva como prueba. Eames tiene experiencia en el proceso de extracción, por lo que lo he elegido a él.

-Vaya, vaya- suspiró Eames. Señaló a Ariadna -¿Y por qué nosotros dos solos?

-Bueno,- empezó Cobb –es esencial que ella deba ir a la misión, después de todo es la que se encargará de modelar el sueño para facilitarlo todo. Nos han proporcionado sólo dos placas policiales y dos carnés de identidad falsos (esa es la razón por la que no puede ir el resto del grupo, puesto que sólo estorbaríamos)- Eames le dedicó una mueca a Arthur, que ni siquiera le prestó atención –Los usaréis para infiltraros en la policía estacionada en las cárceles. Mandaremos a Yusuf para que os prepare el químico en cuanto estéis preparados y lo tengáis a vuestro alcance. Debéis avisar a Arthur con tiempo.

-Veamos- afirmó Ariadna –Para identificarlo, sólo necesitamos saber cuál es el DNI que falta entre las víctimas, y ya sabremos bajo qué nombre se encuentra.

-El problema es que se ha llevado todos DNIs- suspiró Cobb. Acto seguido les mostró un folio con una serie de aproximadamente veinte nombres –Ésta es la lista de las víctimas. Propongo que os la llevéis, de modo que lo tengáis más fácil para reconocerlo si os topáis con él. Ha ocultado su nombre a la prensa durante todo este tiempo, de lo contrario ya lo hubieran arrestado hace tiempo.

-¿Su cara?- preguntó Eames.

-No han logrado sacarle ninguna foto hasta ahora- contestó Arthur –sospechamos que utiliza materiales especiales para maquillarse o algo así para cambiar su aspecto cada vez que abandona la escena del crimen. Posiblemente no tendría mucha dificultad en convertir su apariencia en la de alguna de sus víctimas, de modo que se le reconozca al mirar su DNI falso.

-Cuando tengáis la prueba, os será posible conseguir su arresto, que es el principal objetivo de esta misión- prosiguió Cobb.

-El inconveniente es que Madder ya ha sido entrenado contra los extractores. Tenéis que ser muy precavidos con sus defensas.

-¡Qué bonita sorpresa!- ironizó Eames apoyando la cabeza en la mano –Y lo de extracción… hace mucho que no lo hago, Cobb. Tú eres el experto en eso.

-Confío en ti. Además, eso no se olvida. Es como montar en bicicleta.

-Joder…- farfulló Eames, frotándose la frente con nerviosismo –Nos va a salir el tiro por la culata…

-No si cooperáis- dijo Arthur.

-Sentimos realmente no poder ayudaros en esto- aseguró Cobb.

-En cuanto a ti, Ariadna, tendrás la tarea de diseñar el espacio más adecuado para que os sea fácil encontrar sus secretos.

Ariadna asintió –Primero tengo que saber dónde tiene Madder sus pertenencias privadas, en el caso de que la o las pruebas estén en su posesión.

-Bien. Otra cosa, vosotros decidís si queréis o no subir de nivel en el sueño. Pero lo mejor sería hacerlo sólo en el caso de emergencia. Es importante que salgáis pitando de Michigan tras haber arrestado a Madder. No podemos permitirnos que por vuestra cabeza también pongan una recompensa, si descubren que sois infiltrados. Atención. Estos son vuestros nuevos documentos. Nuevos nombres, nuevas nacionalidades, etc. Estáis de prácticas para los puestos en la cárcel de Michigan. En cuanto lleguéis os darán instrucciones sobre lo que debéis hacer, será bastante fácil. Sólo tenéis que obedecer, para que no sospechen de nada.

Al terminar, Cobb se frotó los ojos, rendido por el sueño –Nos falta tiempo, mañana debemos acabar los últimos preparativos para que partáis, tengo sueño y dos hijos en casa que están esperando a que papá regrese pronto. ¿Alguien más?

Silencio.

-Muy bien. A las nueve de la mañana nos volvemos a ver aquí. No lleguéis tarde. Buenas noches.

Ariadna titubeó en comentarle una cosa, pero decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente. Tras despedirse, salió por la entrada principal. Su madre pronto empezaría a subirse por las paredes si no se daba prisa en llegar a casa.

Eames salió del almacén y caminó un trecho al lado de Ariadna. Suponía que a ella le extrañara su compañía, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Te alegras de poder trabajar conmigo?- se atrevió a decir él.

-Francamente, me da igual.

Eames asintió levemente.

-¿No me estarás siguiendo?- preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-No. ¿Puedes darme la dirección de algún hotel por aquí cerca? No tengo donde pasar la noche- puso cara de pena.

-No creo que puedas llegar a ningún hotel sin coger un taxi y pagar un pastón. Este barrio está muerto. Lo más fácil sería dormir entre cartones- agregó a esto último una sonrisa.

-¿Me ves a mí cara de mendigo?- se ofendió Eames levantando las cejas y extendiendo los brazos.

Ariadna amplió su sonrisa.

-Está bien. Sube al tren conmigo y te diré donde tienes que bajarte para llegar al próximo hotel. ¿Tienes dinero?

Eames asintió titubeante –Gracias.

Ariadna lo miró. No se había fijado en él nunca en particular. Pero con un solo vistazo podía descubrir sus principales rasgo, que definían su aspecto. Vestía parecido a un mafioso, con una americana oscura sobre una camisa abierta de modo que se le viera una franja del pecho. Cuando se sentaba abría mucho las piernas, y cuando estaba de pie metía las manos en los bolsillos y sacaba el pecho hacia fuera. Era obvio que la chulería era más que intencionada. Caminaba con la cabeza un pelín gacha. Notó que estaba más moreno desde la última vez que lo había visto. También seguía teniendo aquella barba a medio afeitar que estaba tan de moda entre los mujeriegos, y el mismo peinado, con una rectísima raya en un lado.

No le importaba que él la siguiera caminando detrás, pero apresuró el paso, rezando que nadie conocido la viera en su compañía. Él seguía su ritmo con facilidad. Sólo cuando ambos llegaron a la estación de tren, ella se dio cuenta de que Eames la miraba con interés.

-¿Qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Has crecido un poco. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

-24- soltó ella disimulando su rubor -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad- dijo encendiéndose un cigarrillo. Cuando llegó el tren lo apagó en el asfalto.

Ariadna no podía creerse lo lleno que estaba el vagón en el que entraron. Encontraron un por casualidad un asiento libre, y Eames, tan gentil como era, lo ocupó rápidamente.

-Muy amable- le dijo ella furiosa. Él le mostró una sonrisa traviesa, y se puso cómodo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? La joven alzó el brazo y se agarró de la barra sobre su cabeza, delante de él, para no caerse cuando el tren se puso en movimiento.

Eames parecía disfrutar viéndola incómoda. Pero se lo pensó y se levantó, colocándose a su lado.

-Siéntate.

Ariadna no se lo agradeció. Justo cuando iba a sentarse, el tren dio un freno brusco y ella perdió el equilibrio, estampándose contra el pecho de su acompañante. Él no dijo nada. Ella tampoco se disculpó. Eames la estudió con una mirada de lo más intimidante.

-Voy al baño- la informó al cabo de un rato.

Se coló entre la multitud empujando e ignorando quejas y refunfuños de los que estaban de pie. Ariadna rodó los ojos. Menudo personaje. Su mirada quedó tendida en la pantalla que informaba la próxima parada del tren. Horrorizada dedujo que era en la que tenía que bajar él. Lo buscó con la mirada. 'Mierda', pensó, y se levantó, presenciando con desgana cómo otro automáticamente ocupó el asiento. Se abrió paso con dificultad y arrugó la nariz por el sofocante olor a sudor. ¿Dónde estaba el baño? El tren se paró en el mismo momento en el que vio cómo Eames se metía en un cuartito al final del vagón. Genial. Empujando y pidiendo perdón constantemente, llegó hasta la puerta del baño. La asió a golpes con los puños.

-¡Está ocupado, joder!- le contestó la voz ronca desde dentro.

-¡Eames! ¡Soy yo! ¡Sal ahora mismo, tienes que bajarte del tren aquí!

-¿Qué? Mierda. ¡Ya voy!

Ella se apartó para que pudiera salir corriendo. Vio cómo se cerraba la cremallera mientras sujetaba la maleta y se dirigía a la salida. Justo se le cerraron las puertas en las narices cuando llegó a ellas. Las aporreó furioso. Hundió el dedo en el botón verde de _open _infinitas veces, pero las puertas no reaccionaron. El tren se puso lentamente en marcha. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró desesperado.

-¡Estupendo! ¿Y ahora?

Ariadna sólo suspiró.

_Continuará…_

_Dejad vuestros comentarios y opiniones. __¡Gracias!_


	3. Bye bye

-III-

_Bye bye_

Arthur se extrañó al ver a Ariadna y Eames entrar juntos en el almacén a la mañana siguiente. Éste último tenía pinta de no haber dormido mucho. Bostezó un 'Nos días' y se arrastró hasta una silla, subiendo los pies a la mesa. Ariadna, que en cambio parecía haber descansado, saludó a Arthur con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, y también se sentó.

-Cobb se enfadará cuando vea que estás incapacitado para prestar atención, Eames- avisó Arthur.

Ariadna miró de reojo a Eames, pero éste había cerrado los ojos y no parecía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Patada?- preguntó Ariadna mirando a Arthur con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Patada- accedió Arthur, colocándose sigilosamente detrás del dormido y apoyándose en su silla con las dos manos.

Cuando Cobb entró en el almacén, la escena que se mostró ante sus ojos hizo que deseara haberse quedado en casa. Eames perseguía a Arthur como una hiena hambrienta por todo el espacio, tirando muebles y sillas al suelo. Con una mano se frotaba la parte trasera de la cabeza, y tenía la cara contorsionada por el dolor y la ira. Arthur escapaba a duras penas de sus intentos de agarre, y tenía pinta de estar pasándoselo bien. Ariadna no paraba de reírse y gritar algo de vez en cuando para animar la persecución.

-Lo que me faltaba- suspiró Cobb y se frotó los ojos, cansado. No le apetecía gritar a esas horas de la mañana.

Ariadna se volvió para ver al recién llegado, y gesticuló para llamar la atención de los dos que al verlo pararon en seco y se quedaron quietos. La situación recordaba a la de una guardería. A Ariadna le seguía haciendo gracia aquel comportamiento infantil, pero se contuvo al ver la cara seria de Cobb, que fulminaba a los dos con la mirada.

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada - murmuró –Sentaos.

Obedecieron. Eames hizo el ademán de querer golpear a Arthur en un momento que Cobb no los miraba, pero se lo pensó mejor y trató de dejar correr el asunto. Algún provecho habían sacado de aquella ridícula acción. Eames estaba totalmente despierto.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa. Os explicaré los detalles mientras que Arthur prepara lo necesario para vuestro viaje. Partiréis esta tarde- Arthur se levantó y se fue.

-Cobb- interrumpió Ariadna tratando de escoger correctamente las palabras –Ciertamente, no sé por qué sigues con esto. Me refiero a estos encargos. Se supone que el trabajo de Fischer era el último que ibas a hacer.

-Eso dije- confesó el rubio –Pero desde que concluyó lo de Fischer, otros clientes han contactado conmigo, y me han pedido ayuda con asuntos bastante impecables. Quiero decir que es verdad que sigo hurgando en la mente de otros, pero ya no se trata de problemas con intereses financieros o políticos, sino que trabajo (trabajamos) para cosas que realmente benefician a la sociedad. Esta vez intentamos acorralar a un criminal, Ariadna.

-Pero eso es trabajo de la policía.

-La policía está ciega y sorda con este caso. Recuerda que Madder está infiltrado en el cuerpo. Y es normal que en cuanto a órdenes de detención, su opinión también se tenga en cuenta.

-Lavados de cerebro por doquier- concluyó Eames.

-Pero, ¿quién es el cliente?- preguntó Ariadna.

-Ni a mí me ha dado detalle de su identidad. Quiere quedar anónimo bajo cualquier circunstancia. Ya le he dicho que necesito alguna prueba de su confianza para que valga la pena todo el esfuerzo, de que todo lo que sabe sobre Madder no es más que un cuento de hadas. Pero en vez de conseguir lo que exigía, me ha amenazado con ir a por mí y mis hombres si no hacía lo que le pedía.

-¡Un cliente cuya historia ni siquiera sabemos si es cierta!- exclamó Eames -¿Estás seguro que debemos tomárnoslo en serio? Esto es responsabilidad tuya, amigo.

-Lo sé- confesó Cobb –Pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo ¿No te has preguntado por qué he acudido a ti, mientras que el mejor extractor soy yo?- Eames asintió –Me voy a dedicar a investigar qué es exactamente lo que quiere este tipo, y si sus suposiciones tienen realmente algún sentido. Lo hubiera hecho antes si no me hubiera llamado en el último momento. Arthur se quedará aquí y os informará de todo lo que descubra- hizo una pausa y se quitó los mechones de la frente –y lo mismo al revés. Le mantendréis al corriente sobre todo lo que pase en Michigan, ¿de acuerdo?- alternó la mirada de Ariadna a Eames.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien. Tenéis un mes para preparar la operación. En cuanto a la extracción, os damos un máximo 24 horas. Yusuf no ha podido conseguir más químico.

Asentimientos de cabezas. Silencio.

-Si voy a irme de la ciudad durante casi _dos meses_, tendré que inventarme algo con mi madre- tras ver el asombro en las caras de los presentes prosiguió –No es que sea controladora ni nada de eso, pero no se tragará ningún cuento, miento muy mal. Algo con mis clases de prácticas sería lo mejor. Necesitaré una justificación- advirtió Ariadna tristemente.

-_No problem_- sonrió Eames –Te falsificaré una nota por parte de tu superior o quien sea. Una urgencia por falta de personal en diseños de planos en otra ciudad, o algo así- miró de reojo a Cobb, disimulando –Ya se me ocurrirá algo convincente…

Ariadna no estaba satisfecha, las palabras de Eames sólo conseguían estresarla aún más. Pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

-Pues hazme esas notas ya- apresuró ella. Eames rodó los ojos -¡Tengo que dársela hoy, antes de irme!

-Entonces ya terminamos con eso. Debéis iros y hacer las maletas- Cobb se levantó y caminó hasta la entrada –A las 6 sale vuestro tren. Es preferible viajar en tren que en avión, por seguridad. Tomad los DNI falsos. Ah, y el dinero, para cubrir los gastos.

-¡Esta foto es horrible!- protestó Eames mientras él y Ariadna caminaban hasta la estación. Tenía el nuevo DNI en su mano, y no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Por lo menos no tenemos que retocarnos para disfrazarnos de otros. Hemos tenido suerte en que Cobb haya conseguido poner nuestras fotos en vez de dejar las de los policías anteriores.

-Qué optimista eres, Maggie- contestó Eames.

-¿Maggie?- preguntó Ariadna confundida.

Eames suspiró –Tu nuevo nombre. Vas a tener que contestar cuando yo u otra persona te llame así.

-Lo sé, eh…- miró distraída el DNI de su compañero. Éste lo tapó sonriente.

-Félix- completó él –Lo sé, no me pega.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Ariadna, ésta abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que su madre estuviera ocupada para que Eames pudiera llegar hasta la habitación y coger sus cosas. A la madre de Ariadna no le habría hecho ninguna gracia saber que un hombre desconocido de 33 años hubiera dormido en el cuarto de su hija. Cuando Eames no llegó a tiempo a bajar de la estación la noche anterior, Ariadna había insistido en que durmiera en su casa, a pesar de las protestas por parte de Eames. Milagrosamente, su madre no había notado nada.

Eames acabó el comunicado falso en apenas diez minutos. Ariadna se lo arrancó de las manos para llevárselo a su madre, la cual no finalizó el interrogatorio a su hija hasta pasados tres cuartos de hora. Exhausta volvió a su cuarto y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Eames ya había recogido sus cosas y estaba estirado en su cama.

-Vámonos, so muermo- lo llamó tirando de su manga para que se levantara –Son las 5, y tardaremos en llegar a la estación- Ya había hecho su equipaje y se había despedido de su madre -¿Cómo es que estás tan cansado?

-No es que se duerma muy bien en el suelo de tu habitación, aunque haya alfombra. Anoche no pegué ojo.

Llegaron a las 6 menos cuarto a la estación _Penn Station_. Eames sólo llevaba su maleta de mano, además de una mochila que Ariadna le había prestado para meter más ropa. Ella llevaba una maleta mucho más grande que pesaba toneladas. Eames le había ayudado con ella durante la mitad del camino. Pidieron algo de comer en la cafetería, pues no habían tragado nada desde las 8 de la mañana.

-¡La lista!- gritó Ariadna con la boca llena, volviéndose hacia Eames, que en ese momento se ajustaba los tirantes de la mochila.

-Aquí- murmuró él sacando una carpeta de la mochila.

Ariadna cogió la hoja y empezó a leerse los nombres. Eames la observaba mientras movía los labios y repasaba con los ojos la hoja a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-Chicos- se oyó una voz detrás de ellos. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Cobb y a Arthur, este último con una maleta gris, la cual se apresuró de dar a Eames. Tiritaban de frío, como ellos.

-Ése es el vuestro- comentó Arthur y se dirigió a las vías, mientras se distinguían unas luces a lo lejos que se aproximaban con lentitud.

-_Bye_, Cobb, Arthur- se despidió Ariadna. Cobb le acarició la mejilla, y Arthur le besó la frente. Eames estrechó manos entre regañadientes. Las despedidas no eran lo suyo.

Los dos entraron en el tren y no tardaron en encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Eames colocó las maletas debajo de los asientos.

-¿Cuánto tardamos hasta Lansing?- preguntó Ariadna una vez que el tren se había puesto en marcha.

-Tendremos que hacer un rodeo y bajarnos en Chicago para coger otro tren- afirmó Eames molesto mirando su billete–¡Hasta allí serán 19 horas! Llegamos a Chicago a la 1 del mediodía, y cuando hayamos cogido el tren de nuevo, una hora y seis minutos hasta la estación de Michigan, o sea que…- se llevó los dedos a la boca, concentrado.

-Serán las 2 y seis cuando lleguemos- calculó ella.

Ariadna sonrió. Aunque fuera un viaje larguísimo y hubiera que ponerse en marcha tan temprano, no estaba sola ante el peligro. Aunque Eames quizás no fuera la más 'corriente' compañía, era mayor que ella, y eso le daba una sensación de seguridad cada vez que viajaba. Viajar sola había sido una de sus mayores preocupaciones desde siempre.

Le dio las buenas noches a Eames. Tenía mucho sueño por todo el estrés al que había estado sometida estos dos últimos días. Por suerte, no tardó en ceder a su mente el gusto de 'descansar'.

_Continuará…_


	4. Viajecito

**Siento si he hecho esperar a alguien con eso de la actualización =(**

**

* * *

**

-IV-

_Viajecito_

Ariadna se despertó entrada ya la noche. Miró el reloj, deduciendo que eran las once. ¡Ni siquiera ocho horas! Maldijo su costumbre de dormir poco. Estaba más agotada que antes de haberse dormido. Se vio envuelta en la negrura más absoluta. Las luces de la ciudad por la que pasaban eran débiles y no alcanzaban a iluminar mucho el compartimiento. Y todavía estaba medio dormida, así que veía menos de lo normal. Notó que Eames estaba encogido en su asiento, con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, dormido.

Recordó la noche que lo había obligado a quedarse en su casa. No tenía por qué haberlo hecho. De la misma forma podría haberse deshecho de él al llegar a la estación de su casa. Es más, él había insistido en que no quería causarle problemas, y que ya encontraría un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ella sólo tendría que haberse callado. En vez de eso, lo había cogido del brazo y lo había llevado hasta la puerta de su casa. No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que había tomado tal iniciativa. Sabía que Eames no significaba nada para ella, al menos nada que le significara cualquier otro conocido o amigo. Dudaba que llegara a llamarlo amigo. Socio, mejor. Sí. Era un socio con sentido del humor. Nada más.

Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero con aquellos pensamientos había vuelto a activar su cerebro, y sabía que era una idiotez intentar dormirse de nuevo. Sacó un libro de matemáticas que había metido en el equipaje de mano y trató de hacer un _sudoku_. Se arrimó a la ventana para tener algo de luz, y comenzó a pensar.

Cuando había completado el penúltimo casillero y empezaba a masticar el bolígrafo de modo que se oyera escandalosamente el roce de sus dientes contra el plástico, su acompañante se movió un poco y la cabeza se ladeó hacia atrás. Ariadna se quedó quieta como una estatua, con la mirada clavada en su dirección. Para su disgusto, Eames comenzó a estirarse y a bostezar.

-Lo siento- dijo ella –_Mea culpa_.

-Bah, no importa- dijo él quitándose la chaqueta. Se sentó también al lado de la ventana, quedando cara a cara con ella. Ella dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el roce de la pierna de él con la suya. No podía distinguir bien sus rasgos, pero sí advertía su pelo desordenado y su mirada cansada, dirigida al libro que ella sostenía en manos.

-No sé cómo te aclaras con todos esos números- comentó echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

-¿_Sudoku_? Pero si es facilísimo- respondió ella –No hay que ser ningún as en matemáticas para hacerlo. Son números del 1 al 9.

-Aún así- constató Eames –siempre fui un desastre en cuentas y problemas.

-Sólo hace falta concentración y paciencia.

Pasaron las próximas dos horas hablando sobre los estudios de Ariadna. Ella se sorprendía y se fascinaba a la vez de lo suelto que se mostraba con ella y todas las preguntas que le hacía. Parecía realmente interesado. O quizás sólo se aburría. El tema de los estudios llevó al del trabajo, y ya era hora de que Eames contara también un poco de sí mismo.

-Por cierto- preguntó ella mirando por la ventana -¿es verdad lo que dice Arthur? ¿Ganas dinero con fetiches? Creía que lo de falsificar sólo lo hacías en los sueños.

-No le hagas caso a Arthur- contestó él. Ariadna ya se había esperado esa respuesta –Él siempre presume de su excelente carrera de turismo y telecomunicaciones. Por eso se le dan tan bien los ordenadores y cotillear en los asuntos de otros. Y como ves, a lo que aplica sus conocimientos tampoco es algo permitido por la ley. En cuanto a mí, tuve la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de mala reputación, no poder hacer carrera, y eso es algo que a uno le marca el destino muy fácilmente. No hay nada que sepa hacer mejor que eso, así que ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?

Ariadna notó que él no se sentía muy cómodo con ese tema. Optó por no preguntar nada más.

Tras un silencio prolongado, él volvió a hablar.

-¿Tú no tienes hambre?- preguntó él nervioso. Su estómago le imploraba algo comestible desde que se había despertado.

-Ahora que lo dices, tengo la impresión de no haber comido durante semanas- confesó ella atónita.

Él se levantó y le indicó moviendo la cabeza para que lo acompañara.

La temperatura del tren era sorprendentemente alta. A Eames, la escena de haber estado temblando de frío en la estación esa misma tarde le parecía muy irreal. Sacó un peine de su bolsillo y se lo pasó por el pelo. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido tantos nudos, a pesar de lo corto y ordenado que siempre lo mantenía. Se estiró un poco la camiseta intentando disimular las arrugas, y se sacudió los pantalones. Sus pasos resonaban quedamente en la fina alfombra del pasillo mientras lo atravesaban. Ella iba detrás de él. Apenas oía sus pasos.

A medida que pasaban por los asientos y camas (estas sólo en la primera clase), las voces y los ruidos de arrastre y golpes se convertían es un mosconeo que entraba y salía de sus orejas. Sin embargo, no se le escapaba ningún detalle. Golpes de nudillos en las puertas, risas estridentes, murmullos y ronquidos, chirridos, pasos, y otra serie de bullicio al que estaba más que acostumbrado por sus usuales marchas por bares y lugares concurridos. Aunque todo este vocerío estuviera presente a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que los pasajeros disimulaban más la necesidad de producir ruido cuando alguien se acercaba y pasaba delante de ellos. Eames sonrió, pues no le parecía nada mal aquella conducta de respeto.

Abrió la pequeña puerta al final del pasillo, que tenía un cartel con la indicación _Fast food._

Ariadna hizo una mueca de asco –Odio la comida rápida. El 80% de cada producto es grasa.

-Es lo que hay, Maggie- contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

El diminuto vagón del comedor disponía de unas ocho mesitas y un mostrador al fondo, que escondía detrás una puerta con las letras _Kitchen_.

'¿Desde cuándo los servicios de comida rápida necesitan una cocina?' pensaron Eames y Ariadna a la vez.

-No voy a hacerte de camarero, que quede claro- avisó insolentemente Eames –Si quieres algo te pones en la cola también.

-Qué desagradable eres- gruñó la joven, adelantándose a él en la fila –Pues pagas tú.

Ariadna suspiró aliviada al repasar el menú. No todo eran patatas fritas y hamburguesas, y no todo era del Mc Donald's. Escogió una ensalada de huevos, tomates y atún. Pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver todo lo que había cogido Eames: un café con leche.

-¿Pero no te morías de hambre tú también?

Él sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaban en una mesa al lado de la ventana –Se me ha pasado. No suelo comer nada pesado después de las nueve o diez de la noche- No sabía bien por qué aquella absurda mentira había pasado por sus labios, aunque realmente el hambre había disminuido.

La chica fracasó con todos los intentos de convencerle de comer algo. Estuvo a punto de meterle la lechuga en la boca por la fuerza.

-F-Félix- dijo ella cuando hubo terminado de comer –No sé muy bien por qué Cobb nos ha dado tan poca información de lo que debemos hacer. Me pregunto si tú sabes algo al respecto… Es que él mismo está raro.

-Sí- afirmó él –Está claro que hay algo extraño en todo esto. Creo que el origen del problema es el cliente. ¿Desde cuándo Cobb acepta trabajos en los que ni siquiera está seguro de lo que hace?

-Si de verdad cree que esa persona tiene posibilidades de cumplir su amenaza y no sea todo una broma, entonces yo también lo creo.

-¿En serio te lo tragas?- preguntó Eames incrédulo.

-Como ya he dicho, si Cobb confía en que estamos haciendo lo correcto, yo también.

Su compañero levantó las cejas en señal de asombro.

-Solo rezo para que tenga cuidado con eso de seguirle el rastro al supuesto cliente- siguió ella –Apuesto a que no le haría ninguna gracia ver cómo la misma persona a la que ha contratado se vuelva en su contra.

-Supongo que Cobb sabe lo que hace- sonrió Eames, tratando de tranquilizar a la chica.

Cuando llegaron a ser las 5 pasadas de la mañana, los dos abandonaron el comedor, sin saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Eames le prohibió a Ariadna comenzar con los planos del laberinto. Ella protestaba, diciendo que una vez que empezaran trabajando en la cárcel, no tendrían mucho tiempo libre para preparar lo necesario.

-Por eso, Cobb nos ha dado un mes, precisamente- argumentó él.

-¿Para que nos lo tomemos como unas vacaciones? Mira, ni siquiera podemos hacernos la idea de cómo pintan las cosas en Michigan, porque tenemos poquísimos indicios de la misión. Pero lo mejor es ir adelantando trabajo, así las posibilidades de que volvamos con las manos vacías serían menores.

-Vale, vale- accedió Eames mostrándole las palmas de las manos en postura de defensa.

Acto seguido, volvieron al compartimiento, y Ariadna comenzó a pensar, pero tuvo que reconocer que se encontraba ante un callejón sin salida, pues no podía seguir sin haber investigado nada de Madder y su territorio. No sabían _nada_ de él. Eames trataba de echarle una mano, pero tampoco veía ninguna luz en el asunto.

-Cuanto más lo pienso, más me doy cuenta que no sabemos _nada_. Y a la nada no es que se le pueda sacar mucho partido, ¿sabes? Es imposible que logremos algo siendo tan cabezas huecas, en el sentido de que no tenemos _ni puta idea_… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño está pensando Cobb?

-Eh- la interrumpió él. En realidad, no podía hacer más que darle la razón a la chica, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse hundir, ni tampoco dejarla hundirse a ella –Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? Por supuesto que Cobb sabe lo que hace, nunca deberías dudar de tu superior- se avergonzó de lo estúpidas que sonaron sus palabras –Él es en lo único en quien podemos confiar, y aunque sea jodidamente difícil dejarse llevar sólo por lo poco que nos ha dicho, es lo que tenemos que hacer. _Te guste, o no_. Él mismo está indeciso a dónde nos llevará toda esta movida, pero ha estado seguro en encargarnos a nosotros la misión, porque _confía_ en nosotros y _confía _en que no dudemos de su decisión, y por supuesto _confía_ en que no le fallemos.

Como si se tratara de un aplauso, una vez que Eames hubo terminado, una voz artificial de mujer anunció la llegada a la estación de Chicago en diez minutos.

Ariadna estaba muy confusa, pero poco a poco recobró la compostura, y empezó a coger sus cosas. Eames cogió su chaqueta y gran parte del equipaje. Ambos se miraban sin decir ni pío, esperando a que el tren alcanzara su destino.

El helado invierno les dio la bienvenida con una bofetada de brisa glacial que les caló hasta los huesos. Eames paseó por el arenoso suelo de la estación y se cerró el cuello de la chaqueta. Recordó las palabras que habían salido de su boca momentos antes, y a la vez trataba de olvidar aquel minúsculo presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Porque era cierto que Cobb sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?

_Continuará…_


	5. Las dudas de Cobb

**N/A:**** Sucesos paralelos a la misión de Eames y Ariadna (ocurre más o menos al mismo tiempo).**

-V-

_Las dudas de Cobb_

Cobb se fijaba continuamente en la hora y levantaba la vista de vez en cuando hacia la entrada del edificio.

Sentado en una cafetería, con un periódico en las manos y el café enfriándose, vigilaba la entrada del piso gris al otro lado de la plaza. Quizás disimular no se le daba muy bien, pero sí era consciente de lo importante que era pasar desapercibido en esta ocasión, y por ello se esforzaba en hacerlo.

Había decidido guiarse por la única pista que albergaba, para iluminar un poco todo aquel asunto. Y es que todo lo que tenía era una ligera sospecha de quién podría ser el misterioso cliente.

Por otra parte, no se libraba de los pensamientos destinados a la pareja que en estos momentos estaban metidos en el tren con destino a Michigan…

Se pasó la mano por la cara, parpadeando varias veces y procurando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Eames.

¿Dudaría de lo que le había dicho en la reunión? Seguro que sí. ¿Estaría seguro de seguir, a pesar de todo? No lo sabía. Lo importante era su capacidad de saber arreglárselas en cualquier apuro, una gran ventaja. Era un poco tonto en cuanto a la eficacia de sus métodos, pero lo suficientemente cuidadoso para lo que le esperaba. Eso creía Cobb.

Y Ariadna.

Ella se desesperaría mucho más que Eames, por desgracia. Sin embargo, se fiaría ciegamente de Cobb y de sus palabras, a pesar de que tuviera que ir a tientas al principio. Su increíble talento en estructurar ramificaciones complejas, que varias veces se habían mostrado más profesionales que las que había hecho Cobb en sus tiempos, aseguraba casi por completo el éxito de la misión.

No les quedaría otra que unir sus capacidades y tratar de abrirse paso juntos en aquella maraña. Cobb presentía discusiones, pérdida de cordura, desesperación y demasiadas dudas.

Cómo lo sentía. No se perdonaría jamás lo mucho que se estaba endeudando con ellos dos, de dejarlos así de solos, de llevar aquella vida tan falsa, en la que cada momento le parecía más estúpido y absurdo lo que hacía, mientras que todos podrían estar ahora ocupados con sus hábitos despreocupados.

'Origen' había sido una verdadera pesadilla, sus existencias habían quedado pendientes de un hilo. Y ahora volvía a poner sus vidas en peligro, sin razón concreta, sin siquiera tener una garantía de que lo que estaban haciendo tuviera algún sentido para ellos. ¿Cómo había podido haber hecho algo así? Sobre todo lo sentía por Ariadna, tenía toda una vida por delante, libre de preocupaciones gracias a su talento como arquitecta. Y algún día, la madre se sorprendería del por qué ella no volvía a casa… y entonces nadie podría decirle el por qué su hija no volvería a casa _nunca más_.

Con todo este tormento empezó a perder la sensación en los dedos, que apretaban ya las hojas del periódico vigorosamente bajo la tensión. Tenía tanto frío que no sentía ni su propia nariz.

Dejó de lado el periódico y volvió a echar un vistazo al edificio gris.

¿Podría aguantar tanto tiempo este sentimiento de culpabilidad? Le comería la cabeza hasta volverlo chiflado, a no ser que lograra distraerse con algo.

Se levantó lentamente al ver salir a un grupo de cuatro hombres custodiando a un tipo de unos cincuenta años saliendo por la entrada principal. Dejó la propina en la mesa y no se molestó en terminar el café antes de empezar a caminar cruzando la plaza. Al ver que los cinco empezaban a trotar por una calle lateral que quedaba fuera de su campo de visión, empezó a correr para llegar a tiempo y no perderlos de vista.

De un momento a otro, supo cómo podía calmar aquella presión emocional. Conseguiría sustraerle toda información necesaria al cliente, una vez que hubiera verificado que se tratara de quien sospechaba, y así estaría a tiempo de salvar a Eames y Ariadna de una posible desgracia. Podría sacarlos del embrollo en el que los había metido.

Nunca había estado tan inseguro de sí mismo, y tan arrepentido por su decisión. Lo que le había llevado a elegir era el miedo, de que esta persona pudiera realmente cumplir con su amenaza, aunque mandarlos tan lejos y sin protección era casi lo mismo. Durante la reunión había ocultado ese miedo, y se había mostrado seguro de sí mismo y de lo que hacía. Pero en realidad tenía tan poca idea de la misión como ellos. Lo que no les había dado a entender a los dos era que _no_ lo tenía todo bajo control, y _no_ era del todo consciente y capaz de asumir toda responsabilidad de lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias que tendría para todos ellos.

_**FlashBack**_

_-Estás loco- _le había dicho Arthur, justo después de que Cobb le confesara todo lo que le había dicho por teléfono aquel desconocido.

_-Lo sé- _había contestado él, incapaz de disimular su frustración_._

_-Nos es imprescindible una garantía, Cobb- _le había echado en cara su amigo furioso_ -¡Y tú ni siquiera exiges una reunión con el cliente! No sabes quién es, cuál es la razón por la que te ha dado este encargo -que en realidad no nos concierna en nada, esto es trabajo para la policía- y cuál es el beneficio que nos corresponde cuando esto termine. Y, lo más importante, necesitamos más de dos frases de información para encubrir a esa persona. ¿Es así como pretendes que nos pongamos manos a la obra?_

Cobb no había tenido argumentos para defender el impulso que lo había obligado a colgar el teléfono lo antes posible. La alarma en su cabeza se había puesto a sonar de forma escalofriante desde que había leído 'Número desconocido' en su móvil. Aquella voz fría y casi indescifrable había penetrado en su mente como un cuchillo, y una fobia a seguir escuchándola había transformado sus actos en un comportamiento que ni se adecuaba a su persona, ni surgiría resultado alguno.

_-Ha amenazado…- _había mirado a Arthur con expresión preocupante_ -con que sabía todo sobre nosotros, y que si osáramos vacilarle con cualquier movimiento equivocado, no podría garantizar sus actos como consecuencia._

Arthur había abierto los ojos como platos. Posteriormente había soltado una carcajada.

_-¿De verdad? ¿Y te lo has creído?_

Cobb se había enfurruñado aún más. Arthur no comprendía. No _quería _comprender.

_-No me lo puedo creer, Cobb. Llevas años de experiencia, muchos más que yo. He trabajado contigo tanto tiempo, y es la primera vez que te comportas con tanta extravagancia. Sueles ser el primero que se asegura sobre todos los detalles. Claro que es mi trabajo conseguir la información de la que debemos disponer, pero tú normalmente-_

_-Tienes que creerme, Arthur- _le había suplicado Cobb_ -Yo te digo que esta amenaza es suficiente garantía para que le hagamos caso, sea quien sea el que me ha telefoneado. No sé, tengo una corazonada de que sabe más de la cuenta… y de que no es sólo un 'cualquiera' que-_

_-Lo siento, Cobb. No pienso ayudarte si todo en lo que nos podemos basar son corazonadas tuyas._

Cobb había tenido un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía convencer a Arthur, si no era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo? ¿A dónde te llevarán tus corazonadas? Se había podido imaginar exactamente cómo esa frase cruzaba los labios de Arthur.

Pocos días después de la discusión, Cobb había seguido rumiando el asunto y estaba preparado para trabajar solo, aunque era patético lo poco que había trabajado en ello. Tras llevar a Phillippa a casa de una amiga, había recibido la inesperada llamada de Arthur.

_-He pensado en ello, Cobb- _su voz había resultado insegura pero clara.

_-Creía que dudabas de mí._

_-Siempre hemos seguido tu instinto, y aunque nos haya llevado al abismo de la muerte, al final podíamos deducir que era el camino correcto._

_-Ya lo sé, Arthur, aunque esta vez no estoy muy seguro de lo que me dice mi instinto. A pesar de lo que he dicho, temo volver a poner vidas inocentes en peligro, pero algo me dice que si no lo hago, ocurrirá algo aún peor._

_-No importa. Prefiero confiar en tu instinto que seguir comiéndome la cabeza más tiempo. No he podido quitármelo del coco, ¿sabes?_

_-Claro- _había respondido Cobb.

_-¿Cuándo empezamos con ello? Necesitamos más gente para esto._

_-Intentaré localizar a Ariadna en unos días. Yo voy a ocuparme de otro asunto, así que no podré jugar el papel de extractor, por lo tanto tampoco la acompañaré a Michigan. Y sólo podemos enviar a uno más, por el tema de los carnés de identidad…_

_-Iré yo._

_-No, te necesito como intermediario. Será mejor que te quedes en la base y mantengas un punto de vista exterior de todo lo que pasa. Es necesario que sirvas de comunicación entre mí y el otro grupo de extracción._

_-Oh, vamos, podríamos pagar sin problemas a alguien que se encargara de mantener el puesto. De esos hay para tirar al techo._

_-Te recuerdo que no estás cualificado para la extracción, Arthur. Aún no has conseguido acabar el entrenamiento. Y para esto hace falta alguien con más experiencia._

_-¡Por dios, Cobb!- _había bufado Arthur_ -No hay más extractores que tú. Al menos nadie que conozcamos._

_-Sí que lo hay, amigo mío- _había suspirado el rubio_ -Cómo se nota que no te conviene subestimar tanto a tu viejo amigo. _

_-Oh no, Cobb- _la voz de Arthur había sonado agonizante al otro lado de la línea_ -POR FAVOR._

Cobb había reído animado_ -Vas a tener que superarlo algún día. Eames sigue siendo imprescindible para las urgencias._

Las opciones que le había ofrecido Arthur que descartaran la necesidad de disponer de la ayuda de Eames le habían entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra a Cobb. Todas las explicaciones que Arthur le había dado tenían huecos, así que Eames había quedado como única alternativa razonable.

_-Esto no puede depender de que no confíes plenamente en él, cosa que me resulta increíble después del trabajo de Fischer._

_-Tú tienes una corazonada de que haya algo más detrás de lo que dice el cliente. YO tengo una corazonada de que hay algo más detrás de lo que sabemos de Eames._

Cobb había rodado los ojos_ -Déjalo ya. Nos vemos en la nueva base, en Nueva York._

_-¿Eh? ¿Dónde es eso?_

_-Es verdad, no te lo había dicho- _se había excusado Cobb_ -Hemos cambiado de lugar de reunión. Ya me he encargado de que el material se haya transportado allí. La policía ha descubierto el escondite de París, y conseguimos a tiempo limpiarlo todo._

A continuación le había comunicado la dirección del punto de encuentro y había colgado tras despedirse.

Arthur no había podido averiguar mucho más sobre Madder, pues éste parecía un experto en camuflaje de identidad.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Llegados a este punto, Cobb no aguantaba más tanto titubeo y no hacer nada. Ahora tenía una meta, algo a lo que encaminarse, y no podía fallar. Los tres confiaban en él, en que no la cagara con su parte. Localizaría a Arthur en cuanto supiera si la persona que seguía en este momento por la calle peatonal era o no era el cliente. Los chicos podrán hacerlo. Tomó una bocanada de aire y apretó la maleta metálica a su cuerpo, mientras doblaba por la derecha sin perder de vista al grupo de escoltas, y logrando que todo el miedo sembrado durante aquellos últimos días fueran barridos por la tenacidad del antiguo y verdadero Cobb.

_Continuará…_


	6. El disgusto de Arthur

**Siento actualizar tan tarde T.T No tengo mucho tiempo libre últimamente.**

-VI-

_El disgusto de Arthur_

Arthur caminaba en círculos por el almacén, produciendo con sus pasos un sonido metálico que quebraba toda calma.

Aburrimiento. 'Me aburro' esas dos palabras eran las únicas que rondaban por su cabeza desde horas, pues Arthur no era mucho de filosofar permaneciendo inmóvil. Necesitaba hacer algo, moverse. Llevaba ya ocho horas en el almacén, y aún no había recibido ninguna llamada por parte de alguno de los grupos.

'Mejor tranquilízate' pensó, 'Cobb no puede haber descubierto aún nada, acaba de llegar a Portland. ¿Por qué ha ido allí? No lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir. Una sospecha, era todo lo que había dicho. Ya. Cobb parece vivir ahora de corazonadas y presentimientos celestiales. Me pregunto si tanto seguir a la intuición no le va a terminar afectando la cabeza'. Arthur se sentó y tamborileó los dedos en la mesa. Sacó su tótem y lo dejó rodar. Estaba nervioso, sin saber por qué. 'Y Eames y Ariadna estarán llegando a Michigan en estos momentos'. Miró el reloj. Las 2 y tres minutos de la tarde.

Oh sí, Arthur estaba furioso. Y es que había bastantes razones por las que tenía derecho a estarlo.

Ya se había hecho la idea de lo superficial que iba a resultar para él su parte del trabajo. Cobb había intentado hacerlo cambiar de opinión en cuanto a eso, pues para él no había nadie mejor que se encargara de 'mantener el contacto'.

Quería decir que no tenía a nadie _más_ para ese puesto.

Pero qué tontería. Cualquiera puede vigilar unos cuantos teléfonos, en cuanto suene uno, apuntar lo que oiga y llamar al otro número para volver a repetirlo. Cierto era que esa persona era realmente necesaria, pues además de repetir las mismas palabras, debía buscar información sobre los datos que se le proporcionaba, y volver a llamar al mismo número, que estaría esperando la respuesta.

Desde Michigan le proporcionarían nombres, necesarias para las falsificaciones de Eames, y aunque no pudiera describirle su carácter ni su comportamiento, tenía que tratar de pintarles un fondo de aquella persona, para que el resto que tuviera que hacer Eames fuese observar lo demás, lo mínimo. Y hacer esto no era nada del otro mundo. Había millones de hackers en el mundo que lo tendrían bajo control. Sin embargo, para Cobb significaba más si lo hacía él, así también habría menos posibilidades de que el asunto se les fuera a todos de las manos.

En fin. Si no necesitara todos aquellos ordenadores, teléfonos, y otros electrodomésticos que Cobb había traído desde París para estar al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, si el equipamiento no lo tuviera encadenado en aquel maldito edificio mugriento, su humor seguramente habría mejorado un poco. La idea de quedarse casi dos meses en la base y tener los ojos pegados a la pantalla sin poder salir a tomar un paseo o al menos navegar en su propia mente lo llevaba a arrepentirse de lo benévolo que había sido con Cobb al aceptar las condiciones de trabajar con él en aquello.

En escasas ocasiones había dudado de él, pero como al final siempre parecía ir lo mejor posible (aunque no siempre como uno se lo esperaba) gracias a él, había aceptado que tomara las riendas a partir de entonces en todos los trabajos.

Esta vez, aunque le dolía reconocerlo, se había pasado de la raya. Primero aquella patética conducta con el cliente, al que le había tenido tanto miedo como si hubiera hablado con el mismísimo Satanás; y luego la estrategia que había elaborado, sin pruebas de eficacia. Y dejándolo a él con apenas cosas que hacer.

¿Y por qué Eames? Seguía sin entenderlo. No volvería a permitirle tal atrocidad como esa a Cobb nunca más. Eames era tan patético con la extracción que se podía comparar con el nivel de él. Y la incapacidad que tenía ese memo de tomarse las cosas en serio no dejaba de preocuparlos a todos. Así le iba la vida. Consiguiendo lujo a través de chantajes. Dios sabría los crímenes que habrá hecho ese guasón. Arthur no quería ni imaginárselo.

Lo que realmente le ponía enfermo era que Cobb hubiera dejado a Ariadna bajo su custodia. Al presenciar el primer encuentro de los dos (algo frío y problemático) había sembrado terror en Arthur. Se temía lo peor como final de todo aquello. Eames no podía ni cuidar de sí mismo, ¿cómo no iba a dejar de lado a la pobre joven? Ella era lo suficientemente responsable para cuidar de sí misma, pero Eames era capaz de meterla en problemas de cualquier clase sin darse cuenta. Quizás luego ella cayera en sus fauces y empezara a confiar en él como amigo al ver que las cosas se complicaban, y luego caer en un pozo sin fondo.

Cerró las manos en puños y golpeó la mesa. El dado pegó un brinco. Miró el techo.

Recordó con una sonrisa aquél momento en el hotel durante la incepción de Fischer. Sin duda había sido descarado, cosa rara de él.

_-¿Por qué nos están mirando todos?- _había preguntado ella.

En efecto, una veintena de ojos estaban clavados en ellos dos, más concretamente, en él. Pero le había encantado que ella se hubiera referido a un 'nosotros' y no a un 'tú'.

_-El subconsciente está buscando al soñador que agrede la mente- _le echó una rápida mirada a la única persona real y que no lo miraba a los ojos_ -O sea a mí._

Las miradas eran cada vez más amenazantes y aterradoras. Arthur veía cómo las proyecciones aminoraban sus pasos. Observó el perfil de Ariadna una vez más.

_-Rápido, dame un beso._

Y ella se lo había dado al parecer sin siquiera reflexionar la razón por la que él le había dicho eso.

¿Había sabido ella que el beso no daría resultado? Probablemente no, pues se había apresurado bastante en obedecerle.

Arthur rió al pensar en eso. Jugueteó con los recuerdos y calculaba posibilidades que pudieran haber ocurrido entre ellos dos.

De pronto, se vio sumido en pensamientos destinados solamente a Ariadna. Bueno, en recuerdos en los que había compartido momentos con ella. Curiosamente, esto lo separaba algunos metros de la preocupación y el disgusto por su hacer.

Y más curioso era que había encontrado algo en lo que pensar sin ponerse intranquilo.

Pero al instante su frente volvió a poblarse de arrugas, y aquel desagradable disgusto volvió a dominarlo.

-Como le pase algo malo, Eames…- clavó la mirada en la nada- …no te lo perdonaré_ jamás._

_Continuará…_


End file.
